


Don't Let Me Fall

by firenewt



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fanart, OTP Week Challenge, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenewt/pseuds/firenewt
Summary: Cissnei is a restless and light sleeper, and tends to fall out of bed or end up upside-down. It took a long time for her to trust enough to spend the night with Kunsel and actually sleep. Part of that trust is knowing that he promised to not let her fall. And if she did, he would be there to catch her. And even when he's deeply asleep, he does his best to keep his promise.





	Don't Let Me Fall




End file.
